Eowyn's Story
by Rosenkrantz
Summary: Eowyn is alone. Her brother is gone, and there is no one around that she can trust. Eowyn closes her heart and makes a barrier of ice around her. But slowly, she learns to survive and her barrier melts. This is a LotR story from Eowyn's pov. Review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, so be nice and PLEASE give me a review of the story. I can take very heavy criticisms so don't hesitate to say how to *fix* the story a little bit.  
  
~~~  
  
It was early in the dawn. Eowyn woke up from her soft bed. She rubbed her tired gray eyes and looked over the low hills that surrounded Edoras. She got off the bed and washed herself. When she stepped into the icy water, she yelped.  
  
For a second, Eowyn wondered why the water wasn't heated, and then she grimaced. Normally, there would be hot water bath heated by the servants. But ever since Wormtongue poisoned the mind of her uncle, the king, Edoras wasn't equipped, nor taken care of properly. The servants were all dismissed, and those who were loyal to Rohan were banished.  
  
She wondered what would've happened if Wormtongue never appeared. Her brother would still be in the court, and King Theoden would protect Rohan from Saruman, not letting them passes onto their field. Her cousin, Theodred, would still be alive. Her eyes welled up at the thought of his death only a night ago.  
  
It was in the afternoon. The Riders raced into the gates of Edoras, and Eomer, their leader, rode in with a corpse of a young man in front of him. They all dismounted and carried the body away into Edoras.  
  
Watching the scene, Eowyn quickly followed the men into the hall. She hesitated for a second when she came to the door of the room that Theodred was lying in. She didn't want to see what finally happened. When she decided to go in, her brother came out, his face paler and eyes empty.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Eowyn.  
  
Eomer noticed his sister standing there, confused and worried. A moment of silence passed between them.  
  
"Orcs attacked the border that Prince Theodred's group were guarding," replied Eomer. When my Riders found Theodred's soldiers, they were nearly defeated. We rescued Theodred, but he was badly wounded. He got shot by two arrows, and got slashed deeply on the stomach and the chest."  
  
He paused, wondering whether he should go on or not.  
  
It took a while for Eowyn to understand what happened during the battle and how seriously her cousin was injured. When she recovered from the shock, she immediately burst into the room. There, she found Theodred lying on the bed, breathing shallowly, blood staining the cloth.  
  
"Theodred, Theodred!" cried Eowyn.  
  
She thought she would go mad if Theodred dies. She remembered the times Theodred taught her how to use a sword, and how to use arrows.  
  
Hearing his cousin's voice, He managed to turn his face. He tried to lift his head, but he had no strength left. Theodred closed his eyes, and fell back into the pillow. The last thing he remembered was the soft sobbing sound of his two cousins.  
  
Eowyn angrily wiped the tears away. Dead is dead. Theodred fought, and he died gallantly in a battle. And I sit at home, looking at my kingdom wither and disappear. She didn't want to watch. She should be out there, fighting among the Riders, not sitting in a chair and watch that snake poison her King's mind.  
  
"King? Wormtongue poisons his mind every day with his foul tongue. King Theodred doesn't know what is happening outside Edoras. Well, soon he'll have no mind at all. That's when the house of Eorl will fall."  
  
Eowyn remembered what one of the guards saying this long time ago. She thought it was a lie at that time. But it became true. Her uncle didn't recognize anyone anymore. Except that is, Grima. Eowyn felt miserable. I'm supposed to be a shieldmaiden of Rohan, not a nurse who looks after the old king.  
  
"I should've left with Eomer when he was banished," she muttered this for a thousandth time. But with this, another painful memory stabbed her heart.  
  
~~~  
  
There, my first chapter. I don't care if you say this story sucks. Just tell me how to fix that and I won't go crying all over the place. So please review!!! 


	2. Banished

Author's Note: How do you get the words Italic or Bold? And how do you put in the accents in names such as Eomer or Eowyn.  
  
~~~  
  
Eowyn was pacing in front of the gates, and Eomer was leaning against one of the pillars with ease, but his eyes told otherwise.  
  
"Eomer, we have to tell the King about Theodred's death now. And if this information gets to Wormtongue first, it is most likely that he'll say it was your fault Theodred died. And yes, King Theodred would believe it."  
  
Eomer didn't say anything. But he knew his sister was right.  
  
Eowyn pressed on.  
  
"We have to tell him now. Besides, if we go there any later, Grima would be there before us. Let us go!" cried Eowyn. But Eomer didn't answer. And Eowyn knew how stubborn Eomer could be when he wanted to be. There was only one choice left.  
  
After a good bit of yelling contest and a bruised arm, both of them marched into the Golden Hall where King Theoden was sitted on a chair. Eowyn looked up at the King with a broken heart. He looked so old, there was no trace left of him who rode with the Riders and hunted orcs.  
  
"I will kill that Wormtongue with my bare hands," said Eomer grimly. "I swear, I will."  
  
"You should save him for me Eomer. But that is not the point," snapped Eowyn, "now, let's speak to our uncle!" And both of them walked towards the throne, but they had no idea that an hour later everything they knew would be changed.  
  
~~~  
  
"So you're banished, just like that," whispered Eowyn angrily. There was no trace of her usual calmness, just frustration. "I have already lost my cousin Eomer, and now I'm going to lose you." Bitterly, she buried her face in Eomer's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I acted without thinking," apologized Eomer as he held the white robed figure in his arms.  
  
Eowyn looked up. Her eyes were shooting daggers. "But how dare they banish YOU? You are a nephew of the King and one of the best warriors in Mark! How- " she howled until Eomer placed his hand upon her mouth, shushing her up for a while.  
  
When Eomer lifted his hand, Eowyn took a deep breath, and said, "And you LET him banish you. Why did you do that? You know as well as I that it's forbidden to assault a King's counselor," said Eowyn a trifle more grimly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when I saw him going into your chamber-" his voice trailed off in anger.  
  
Eowyn sighed. She knew Eomer was always protective of her, and he acted even worse than Theodred. And it made it impossible for Eomer to handle those particular situations with Grima without coming very close to punching him. Eowyn decide to continue lightly, not wanting to get Eomer more upset than he already was.  
  
"You're hopeless," Eowyn sighed.  
  
"Eomer, I know you will leave Edoras with third marshal and join the other banished Riders," said Eowyn, as Eomer glanced behind her and frowned. "I know you will. But when will you leave?"  
  
"Possibly now," answered a cold voice behind them. Eowyn turned, and saw the King's Counsellor standing there, looking down his nose at Eomer.  
  
Briegly, Eowyn wondered where he got the courage to handle her brother like that. But then, there was a group of soldiers behind him, all holding their unsheathed swords. She didn't quite notice Wormtongue grinning at her evilly. She was trying hard to stop Eomer from unsheathing his own sword.  
  
"Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait, snake," replied Eowyn with her gray eyes flashing dangerously. "You don't dare to make him leave without getting prepared, and the King never mentioned when he would have to leave," she wansn't sure abuot it, but never would she make her brother leave so early.  
  
"Brother, lets go." She spat, and they left, leaving Wormtongue to fume furiously behind.  
  
Eomer and Eowyn quickly went to the courtyard behind the front gate of Meduseld. First thing they had to do was to summon the Riders. But the Riders somehow heard about Eomer's banishment and knew that they were going to be away for a long time, since they packed all their foods, clothes, and weapons. There were about 50 of the Riders waiting. They were ready.  
  
One of the Riders, Eothain, dismounted and bowed to Eomer in Rider's fashion to acknowledge that it will be him who will be in charge of the marshal. Then Eothain spoke.  
  
"My lord, we have heard the news of your banishment. And we are ready to ride under your command. There will be 58 more Riders joining us after we leave," said Eothain.  
  
"Thank you Eothain. You have done well. Riders, you shall wait at the northern field ten leagues away from Meduseld," commanded Eomer. Taking his command, Riders immediately rode away. Eowyn watched the Riders go.  
  
"It is always amazing to see the Riders," commented Eomer. "They know exactly what you're thinking, or expecting."  
  
"Well, you'd better go. I will get your horse Eomer." Eowyn paused for a while. She wanted to ask if she can follow him, but she knew too well that Eomer would say no. She cannot abandon her duty, he would say.  
  
Eowyn walked up to the stable and took out Eomer's horse. It was snowy white and had beautiful gray mane. It was one of the best horses in Rohan, and Eomer took care of it very well. She saw her own horse, Windfola, a strong gray stallion. How she longed to ride her as she used to when she was younger! But it was impossible for her to do so. As women of the court, it was forbidden for her to ride without the King's permission. And the King is more or less than a deaf these days except to the words of Grima.  
  
She carefully dragged Eomer's horse and brought it to Eomer. Eomer said thank you and mounted the horse. He trotted his horse to the gate, where Grima was still standing. To his surprise, there was a crowd of people awaiting for him, much to his surprise.  
  
"Eomer son of Eomund, the leader of the Riders, we gather here to wish a safe journey and good luck!" cried one of the man, and the others cheered.  
  
Eowyn smiled at the sight of the men and women infront of her brother. Eomer is popular among his people, she thought. Eowyn saw one of the man hand him his helmet and his spear.  
  
She smiled.  
  
~~~ Author's Note: I know this story is stupid, and sorry for not updating at all. But I had a huge end of the term exam and had no time to write. Oh, Dark Wanderer, can you keep giving me more and more tips of writing a GOOD story? I don't think my story is good at all and I really need help!!! And to other people, please review!!! 


End file.
